


Noises

by longkissgnite



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: :|, F/M, Porn Without Plot, but Annie likes that he won’t be quiet, finnick sucks real bad and won’t shut up, just hets having sex, that’s all just ! fucking I guess.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:41:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26566723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longkissgnite/pseuds/longkissgnite
Summary: Finnick Odair istooexperienced in sex and uses this to be the most annoying man during it.
Relationships: Annie Cresta/Finnick Odair
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16
Collections: Canon Odesta





	Noises

⠀⠀Finnick was laughing, among other things he was laughing.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀He was _also_ inside her, moving tantalizingly slow and so clearly enjoying that quite a bit.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀”Finnick,” she whined, not in pleasure but annoyance. Annie never liked it when he teased her, which is why he did it of course.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀”What do you want, my chicken.” He said it with a laugh as he slid inside her again, staying this close.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀She gave a small moan when he moved, enjoying the impossible closeness between them. If they could stay this close forever then she’d be happy, she didn’t want to for any sexual reason, she _only_ wanted to be close to him.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀And okay maybe she enjoyed the sexual aspect of it.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀But above all else at the moment, she was confused. She raised an eyebrow and looked at him, looked _more_ when he just laughed, shook his head. “Why’d you call me _that_?” It wasn’t unusual for him to call her various birds, that’s what he did, but chicken was not in his normal reputar of names for her. Especially not names he called her when he was inside her.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀”Well because,” he said easily, smirking, “you have my cock, so you might as well be my chicken.”  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀”Finnick!” She shrieked in annoyance, swatting at his shoulder, “Language! That’s gross.” She scrunched up her nose, trying to express her displeasure in it but he was moving slowly inside her again and that melted away.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀He laughed more, deep and full, leaned on top of her and just held her as he pushed back fully inside her. This was nice, to be so close, to be held. This was nice, and this is why they so often fell asleep with his manhood burrowed inside her.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀”You’re pretty like this,” he said, brushing a hand through her hair as he pressed his forehead to hers, “pretty when you’re flustered, pretty when you make your chirps, pretty when I’m balls deep.”  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀”Finn,” she scolded, annoyed, “you ruined it!”  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀”Well, how else would you describe it?” He asked, he sounded genuinely curious but she knew he wasn’t.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀He did this, he kept doing this. Using his sexual experience to one up her, using the vocabulary he knew so easily to get on her nerves. It didn’t matter if he was so called “balls deep” in her or whatever else, he knew it would always get some agitated rise from her.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀”I just don’t think vulgar language is very appropriate when you’re sleeping with a _lady_.” She says, but he was kissing her immediately after and she was sure he didn’t actually listen to her.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀Kissing and moving, still slow but he was moving, long and calculated thrusts, if you could even call them that. Really, she hated how calculated he was, but she knew he’d lighten it up as the afternoon went on. That’s what he did, he started out like this and as it went he relaxed.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀”I didn’t realize we were sleeping,” he said against her lips, smirking, and she sighed in annoyance,  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀”No, but that’s what this is, you _know_ that,” she moved back to actual speak, no more of his lips in her way, “having sex is called sleeping together.”  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀”Having sex is called fucking.” He stated matter of factly, laughing and kissing her again when she cringed at it.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀”Stop being so gross!” She whined, and this time the whine was a mix of annoyance and pleasure as he _kept_ moving, slowly getting a slight bit faster.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀”Sorry, we’re making _love_ ,” he corrected, laughing even harder and she couldn’t help but laugh now too.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀It was funny, even when he said the horrible vulgar words it _was_ funny. He was ridiculous, and funny, and this was the one of the only times he really had some confidence that was real. Confidence that she didn’t have to worry about seeing through, knowing he just _knew_ sex. For better or for worse, he did know.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀As he got faster their talking stopped, they focused on touching. Her hands running up and down his back, when he moved in particular ways she tried to get some grip on him, to hold him tighter, closer. His own hands roamed as well, taking time at her breasts, but as he got faster that was abandoned. Instead he held her hips, made sure it was easier for them both for him to… for him to fuck her.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀He got faster to the point they were both left moaning, that kissing got sloppy and almost too hard to keep up. They did anyway, even if he was kissing her neck and she was kissing the side of his head, they kept kissing.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀It was ridiculous, the kissing, the moving, the noises shared between them. Not a _bad_ ridiculous of course, it was good, it was nice. And the more he moved and moaned, the more it drowned out his gross language.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀She _liked_ his noises aside from that anyway, they meant some wall was down, some ounce of control was let go of and he was letting himself just /enjoy/ himself. She’d just like to hear him forever, both his small and louder sounds, all of them. She was sure they were just for her, no one else would be able to get these gentle and natural sounds from him.


End file.
